Full Metal Ninja
by Uchiha Raiga
Summary: Edward is transferred into a new world to find the philosiphor stone to get back to his...but will he be able to with the help of the clumsy knucklehead hyperactive ninja Naruto and Freinds....
1. New World

_**Full Metal Shonobi**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hello im Uchiha Raiga and I making a story which I hope you like! n.n its troublesome though... but im bored in summer so ill just type some crap of FMA and Naruto... and some NARUHINA SAKUSASU and nothing more of romantic stuff till I think of more or you give me Ideas..**_

_**New World, Konoha.**_

_**Edward had been transferred into a new world..at the age of 15 right now...he was in a world of ninja's of a land called Konhagakure " where the hell am I !" He looked around seeing stores and people wearing headbands that looked strange to him.. He walked around till seeing a ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen Shop, his stomach moaned in hunger he walked to the shop eyeballing the barbeque flavored ramen noodles boiling in the pot. Edward took a seat and looked over to the left and saw a blonde hair, blue eyed teen with orange cloths inhaling noodles in every gasped a breath he had, and as he slurped it splashed on Edward's read coat**_

**_Edward's anime vain started growing in anger and he spurted out " hey you asshole cant you chew your damn meal!" The hair shonobi who was very short tempered got up and so did Edward " who the hell do you think your talking to like that! to let you know im going to be the next hokage you short bastard"_** **_Edward got pissed off, he clapped his hands together tapped his left sleeve.. It immediately ripped apart as his left arm, which was metal appeared with a blade covering from his elbow to 5 inches longer than his fingers which was tip of the blade..and he put it near the blonde shinobi's neck..."call me short agin and cut your head off faster than you can say "sliced" the blonde hair ninja first paused in a shocked phase and then smirked " short" he said to Edward, and then immediately the ninjas head flew off with no sign of somebody cutting it but It was because of Edward's quick movement._**

**_People nearby screamed in terror shouting murderer and Edward evilly grinned as he looked behind to see the ninja behind him as a piece of wood collapsed on the floor_** " **_how did you do that" Edward asked the ninja looked at him strangely and then said " if you don't know what that is you must not be from here... especially with that kind of technique you did... what was that.. Magic!" Edward looked at him in disappointment for where he lived his so called technique was just science called Alchemy " Sigh its not magic its Alchemy" Edward said sternly the ninja rolled his eyes " whatever.. Anyways im Uzumaki Naruto... and you are?" Edward smiled " im Edward Elric.. But call me Ed" as Ed extended his right hand to Naruto and they shook hands..._**

_**Naruto grabbed Ed's right sleeve " what!" Ed asked " I have to take you to Tsunade oba-chans as he charged of to the godaime's office...**_

_**End of Chapter... Sorry it kinda sucks... im not so good at troublesome things like literature... well im gonna update depending on if you like it.. READ AND REVIEW or something troublesome will occur... sayonara.. Till I update... **_


	2. Conversation

**_Im so happy in a Troublesome way! I got my first review and now im pumped to make more Chapters! Gosh im troublesome... but here is chapter 2...Read and Review Dudes... oh yay and by the way... its gonna be NaruSaku and SasuHina, k and the pov is gonna be normal and gonna be one a little bit of everybody's side...yeah?_**

**_Chapter 2: Conversation._**

**_As Naruto ran towards the Godaime's office, Edward began to feel noxious from going at such high speed...he was being dangled in the mid-air and the view he had was all a blur,"hey could you slow it down Naruto"! Edward yelled, but Naruto was all to excited to hear what Ed had said, Ed began to become green...as a few seconds past by they stopped, Edward looked at the tan building with a green roof and a lot of windows which he saw figures passing in different directions... " well..." Naruto began " what" asked Ed_**

**_Naruto gave Ed the ironed grip on the arm and rushed him inside, they ran up 5 flights of stairs that connected to a hallway where they made their stop. Ed was panting from going up the long trail, "what the hell! are you trying to kill me" Ed said to Naruto angrily who hadn't been huffing like Ed but looking straight ahead " what is it Naruto" Ed asked...Naruto was silent for a sec but then faced Edward and Yelled on the top of his lungs "lets go!" Naruto ran to the door at the end of the hall following by Edward nearly keeping up from still wheezing._**

**_Naruto knocked on the door as Ed came from behind Naruto " so what am I supposed to be here for" Ed questioned and before Naruto could say a word a stern female voice came from the other side of door calling out " who is it!"_**

**_Naruto opened the door and entered following with Edward.."hows it goin Tsunade oba-chan" Naruto asked, Tsunade just sighed being used to the name and then glared at Edward as he looked out the window "hi brat...whos the kid there?" after Tsunade said the Ed blew steams from his ear's as Naruto chuckled " who the hell you callin kid you old hag, to let you know im fifteen years old!" Ed shouted then he turned to Naruto seeing his expression which was a type of shocked mixed with fear as Tsunade's vein popped from her forehead "what did I say?" asked Ed " um..." Naruto pointed at Tsunade and Edward turned to see what Naruto was pointing at...and it wasnt pretty, it was Tsunade right of Ed cracking her knuckles " what did you call me brat" Ed smirked " A HAG" Ed said breaking it down the two words "THATS IT" Tsunade yelled at the top of here lungs, she lunged her fist at Ed and he quickly clapped his hands together and tapped a wall near him and it arose into a cemented plank and flew in front of Ed as Tsunade's fist was inches from ramming into Edward's face. As Tsunade's punch made contact with the cemented plank it bursted into billions of pieces hitting everyone there but not really that hard, Edward was in complete shock of that power, that seemed familiar to his own Teacher, Izumi "how the hell-, it just like exploded" Edward thought as Tsunade on the other hand was confused at the situation " um... how did you make a wall turn into a personal shield!" Tsunade asked in confusion " is that magic" she continued "no its something called alchemy granny" Naruto informed "alchemy" she questioned "uh hunh" assured Naruto " why don't you explain it Ed" Naruto said to Edward "fine" Edward agreed "alchemy... basically it is just science which you take something and turned it into something else..." "OHHH..." Naruto and Tsunade awed " like you mean turning... like...um...vegetables into ramen" Naruto asked "I don't think its like that" Tsunade said happily " let me explain... you can only turn and object in something logical and of a same element like um...turning metal into something made out of metal...but" Edward stopped there "what Ed" asked Naruto " you would have to give something up in return... like if you did turn the metal into made out of it you couldn't have both...so something is lost...like a 50/50 thing...and when you make it you have to make sure you have enough material" Edward explained. _**

**_Naruto's head hurt he didn't understand from the material thing, while Tsunade understood every word, Naruto scratched his head "um... can you explain it" Naruto asked. Before Edward could start Tsunade interrupted "it means say that you have some metal and you wanted to make a kunai, you'd probably be able to but then say that you wanted to make a windmill shuriken with such little metal...the result would be that it isn't accomplish... you need more material to make bigger things, no do you get it?." Tsunade explained, Naruto nodded in a yes Edward sighed " well granny you sure get things pretty quickly" Ed said as he sighed heavily Tsunade looked at him angrily " you are really pushing your luck you brat!" Edward was in fear of the lady, so didnt say anything more until he thought of something else _**

_"**so...um I hear you guys are ninja...but its kind weird that you arent what I imagine...so tell me about yourselves" he asked politely, trying not to make the angry 'granny' more the she was now..." okay ill tell you some stuff" Naruto said with pride.." first before you come a academy student at the ninja academy of course" Naruto said before pointing out of the window where Ed saw a two school building with a huge sign that read Ninja Academy ... " thats where you learn at a very young age how to be a ninja" with what Naruto explained Ed had a shock expression that was as if he saw a demon right his dandelion yellow eyes... Naruto looked and saw the with the face and looked puzzled, " Ed... whats wrong" a concerned Naruto asked, Ed snapped to realty and looked directly into Naruto blue circle in disgust "why are they learning to be a ninja at a such a young age may I ask" Ed said with a little hint of anger in his voice..**_

**_Tsunade faced Edward and stood silent for a second and thought ' what the hell has him mad suddenly!' then she opened your mouth and spoke saying one word "why?" and the thats when Edward snapped " can you just tell why little children are being taught how to become cold heart murderers when they should be in second grade!" Ed yelled smashing his right automailed arm into the wall making a 5 inch deep dent into it. Tsunade's jaw cringed 'just what the bloody hell is this kid trying to say' " why does it upset you that we organize are army like that... I might not know a lot about you but... I see where you come from you don't have endless war and missions the need to be started quickly making us force to train are youth here... and besides, we give them easy missions that don't need them to resolve to physical situations" Tsunade said through here pearly white teeth, Edward didnt hesitate to speek up as Naruto was looking at both her motherly figure as she sat at her desk and to this new friend who was getting mad over something that wasnt a problem to him, he never thought that somebody care about him being a ninja at a young age. _**

**_Edward started to open his mouth " It dosent make it less of a problem and for your information we do have wars when I come from.. But we don't act reckless and bring kids into grown up busine-", Tsunade scoffed " are you saying im a bad leader" she ask, Edward smirked and continued his lecture " not just you, but all the leaders before you, by looking at how well this place is looks, there is no way you could have been the first ruler, but anyways as I was saying you and this whole government are a scum to think of putting children into battle" as Edward said those lasts words he felt a cold hand on his left shoulder. _**

**_He turned around and had turned just to be sent 2 meters forward by a balled fist, as he steadily got back up he wipe a little blood on his bottom lip and faced his attacker with shock, " what the fuck was that for Naruto!" Ed bellowed out at Naruto, but before he _**

**_could get a answer Naruto disappeared right before Ed's golden eyes. Ed then felt a sharp cold object placed on his tan neck, Ed gasped at how fast Naruto was until words broke his thought " I don't understand half the shit your blabbing on about cause I am a little dense in the head... but I wont allow you to say stuff like that about our recent hokage and the ones who sacrificed their lives to make sure we were safe" and with what Naruto said came a little chuckle from Ed who tapped his hands together and then came a 1 & a half foot blade that was hovering over Ed's right metallic arm, the blade was fused in with his whole forearm. Ed placed the blade over his left shoulder making the tip become inches away from Naruto face " and what can you do about what im saying" Ed mused.._**

**_Tsunade at her desk just sat there in a frozed state... she was thinking about what Ed said about the ninja way in Konoha... why would a 15 year old boy care so much about something so...so... she just couldnt think of the word.. Because it landed in the spot of ridiculous and then again just... so wondering..._**

**_As Naruto and Ed were about to make their move... a knock on the door was made from the door, both boys had looked at the door as Tsunade snapped out of the hypnosis like trance and came back to realty... " come in" she said weakly..._**

**_Then a pink haired green eyed konouichi came in... she was wearing a light blue tank top that came just above her belly button with long pants that show her curves that became baggy starting at her calves... she also wore black gloves the had a metallic square at the front and had engrave a leaf like symbol on them..._**

**_She walked in with a suprised face as she saw the scene off the office... Naruto place his arm back to his waist and walked towards the girl " How you doin Sakura-chan" said a cherful looking Naruto._**

**_Hahaahahah I got ya on a Clif! now you will wait for me to give you more of this fic... Read and Review please! n.n _**


	3. What he's been through

_**A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait, I had a lot of stuff to do...ALOT...Anyways, here are some answers for the questions asked.**_

_**1. It is a NaruSaku...sorry if I you got your hopes up people.**_

_**2. No... Ed will not be a ninja, if you want to know why... just read it!!!! n.n and there of course will be some comedy of course!!!!!**_

_**3. I don't know if there will be an Ed, maybe, maybe not...**_

**_Chapter 3: The new mission_**.

**_Sakura walked to the center of the room as Naruto stared at her with a happy grin " what's going on here now... Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked_**, **_she glanced to her left to see Edward staring at her with something on his mind she continued her Speech, " whos the kid" she asked with not knowing how Ed is about being called that._**

" _**Ah crap!!!! Sakura-chan, I don't think you should of called him that, he's really 15 but I think he's a midget-oh shit I shouldn't of said that" Naruto explained until realizing he just insulted the alchemist. But Edward didn't even say a word, not even made a scowl, Ed was actually thinking about another person from his world, a girl, remembering how much he wish he could see her, for some reason just seeing the pink konouichi just made him remember a certain blond hair blue eyed mechanic he cared for so much but didn't show it.**_

_**ED felt a tape on his shoulder and looked over seeing a concerned Naruto, " are you ok short stuff" the blond said " yeah, just don't call me that are your dead, ok" Ed said jokingly. Naruto gave a grin to make his answer and looked over to Tsunade and started to talk " so... um... what do we do now oba-chan" Naruto asked, snapping the 20 year old looking old lady back into the real world.**_

" _**Well... we actually haven't heard why this obnoxious little brat is hear" Tsunade said happily smiling, " hey!!!! Fine... I'll explained stuff I can answer in a logical way, make yourself comfortable because it might take a while too explain" Ed sated.**_

_**Sakura sat on a chair that wasnt destroyed, wondering what the hell happen before coming, Naruto leaned against a wall right near Sakura.**_

_**Ed then Started " As you know, my name is Edward Elric, I was born in a little village called Risenpool with my little brother Alphonse and my mom" as Ed started his little autobiography, he was interrupted by Naruto " what about your dad, you forgot to say about him" ...**_

_**Ed's fist started to clench, he then spoke up with as much restraint as he could muster " I didn't forget him, I just didn't think you would want to now little detail about him, moving on-" Ed was again interrupted by the blond ninja " he was your father, why would you not tell us about him" Naruto questioned.**_

_**That was the last straw Ed could take he then shouted at Naruto " I DON'T THINK THAT NO GOOD BASTARD COULD BE CALLED A FATHER WHEN HE LEFT US WITH NO REASON ONCE SO EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ... Everybody was in shock on how Ed shouted so loud with hatred, Ed then realized how he just acted and started talking with calmness " look, im sorry about yelling but... I just don't like talking about him... can we just continue were we left off... please" Ed begged, the other just nodded and Edward sighed in relief and continued " well... we had a good a life for a couple of years...until " the was the last word before there was silence.**_

_**Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade looked up to Ed as they saw the golden haired boy start shedding tears and were about to get up and asked what was wrong until **_

_**he opened his mouth to speak again " until are mom got very ill" Ed answered the questioned of what was wrong and the gasped a little.**_

" _**after a couple of months after that fucker left us my mom was getting sick, we mailed letters to where we thought are so called 'father' was but there was no return... and then, my moms body gave up and she died." Ed stopped there as everyone stood silent frowning,**_

_**Ed didn't start to cry though, he gave a smirk and continued " and then, thats when I came up with the stupidest thing ever... I me and my brother tried to resurrect her... using human transmutation"**_

_**Ed explained. Naruto looked at him with a more confused look than when he didn't understand the "Equivalent Exchange" thing "um... Ed... no offense but how the hell do you make something worth as much as a human being to make the exchange thing" Naruto spoke up, breaking the few seconds of silence that was created " well... you cant... and me and brother learned that the hard way" and with that said, Ed ripped off the sleeve of his right arm and took off his left black boot showing his fake foot and his fake right arm, then he lifted his left part of his black long pants to show that his left leg and right arm were gone and replaced with metal prosthetics **_

**_Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade gasped as Ed showed no emotion at all, " and if you think thats bad... because off my nonlogical thinking, my brother is a suit of armor... just attached to this world now by his soul"_** , **_Sakura, being emotional, starting to tear from such a horrible thought, Tsunade just frowned and put her head down as Naruto started to stiffen up... " so now me and my brother are trying to find the Philosopher Stone to fix our bodies" Ed ended his story, as Ed said the word philosopher stone Tsunade was in shock, " something wrong granny Tsunade?!" Naruto asked a with concern face even with the 'granny' label put on it, seeing this concern, she didn't get angry but sighed " ill tell you after, but anyways, Edward, how did you get here??"._**

_**With everybody facing Ed, he looked at each of them with a stern face, and then folded his arm, " I got here through the Gate of Alchemy" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. The three shinobi first looked at each other and in unison thought ' what the hell is the Gate of Alchemy' . As if Ed was psychic he unintentionally answered their question " oh yeah, I forgot you guys are not Alchemists, well the Gate of Alchemy or truth since you see unmemorable information, is the source of Alchemic charge" Edward explained as Naruto quickly came with a response saying " is it like Chakra, thats what we ninja use when we perform techniques like when I used my Kawarimi no Justu ( Body Replacement Technique)" Naruto stated.**_

" _**Yeah... that might be, but what im talking about, its way different, but anyways, lets get to what I was talking about... this Gate is actually suppose to be in all of us and its also said that as we get more attached to this world meaning mine, we forget about it ever being there, so as I was trying to find the Philosopher Stone, I had to fight evil Homunculi, which are monsters that are created when attempting human transmutation, and their master, Dante... she found out a way to get to the gate by using babies, since they are young they have more of the Gate in them, so she transported me to the Gate, and there when I entered, I must of been transported here..." Ed said in deep thought until looking at Tsunade " so... what were you going to tell us" Ed asked Tsunade, wondering just what was so surprising when he said Philosopher Stone, before receiving the answer, Tsunade gave out a long sigh, and then looked to Naruto and Sakura, " as you may know, I like to gamble-" Tsunade was rudely interrupted by the two teen shinobi " You mean love to gamble".**_

_**Tsunade's anime vain swelled up on her forehead, knowing not to make here mad, Naruto and Sakura apologized and had let speak again (as if they even had a choice, which there was no way in hell Tsunade would let so fifteen your old punks, which she did loved but still, she wouldn't let them stop her) " well anyways, as I was leaving the Place were I love to gamble, I bumped into a mysterious old lady, as I apologized I asked her if she liked to join me to get some tea, as she replied with a yes, we went there and had a little discussion, as it lead on about little stuff like how the Village is, I asked what brings her to a Place like Konoha and she said and I quote ' I'm not here to stay, its just where im passing as I search for the Philosopher Stone', but then she said that she is going to Kumogakure to search. " Tsunade explained. She looked towards Edward who was now completely pissed off. He turned towards the door as Tsunade called him out "what do you think your doing?" She asked. But before the automail user could say, a sudden BANG was heard from the outside. A ninja immediately came in, " Hokage-sama, we're under attack!!" he shouted out. Naruto and Sakura turned to the young jonin, being struck with interest from hearing this. " Description of the enemy?" Tsunade asked, getting up from her chair. The shinobi nodded, "It's a green haired looking male, he is wearing short tight pants and a short looking tank top of some kind." Edward's eyes widened unimaginably, almost popping out of his sockets. 'Envy?!' Edward mentally thought to himself. **_


End file.
